Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a contact window structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pixel structure having the contact window structure and a method for manufacturing the contact window structure.
Description of Related Art
In conventional pixel structures of a display device, a contact window is generally used to vertically connect an upper metal with a lower metal. For example, a pixel electrode at an upper layer is electrically connected to a lower source/drain conductive layer via the contact window.
A conventional method for forming the contact window includes forming an insulating layer on a metal layer, and then forming the contact window on the insulating layer by a lithography process, in which the contact window exposes a part of the metal layer. However, when the contact window is formed on the metal layer, since the metal layer may reflect light, a developing resolution may be decreased such that an aperture of an opening is too small or the opening cannot be even formed.
Therefore, a novel contact window structure is needed to solve problems that conventional contact window structures may have.